1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telematics terminal and a method for notifying emergency conditions using the same.
2. Background of the Invention
The term of telematics is a compound word of Telecommunications and Informatics, and is also known as Information and Communications Technology (ICT). More specifically, telematics is the science of sending, receiving and storing information via telecommunication devices.
More recently, telematics have been specifically applied to the use of Global Positioning System (GPS) technology integrated with computers and mobile communications technology in automotive navigation systems.
Vehicle telematics may be applied to various fields such as remote diagnostics for vehicles, diagnostics for in-vehicle electric/mechanical components, vehicle controls, communications between a call center and a vehicle or between vehicles equipped with telematics terminals, intelligent transportation systems, and an interface between a user and a vehicle.
As discovered by the present inventors, telematics may also be used for notifying emergency conditions experienced by a vehicle equipped with a telematics terminal, or experienced by a vehicle passenger.